This invention relates to the manufacture of absorbent, flexible boards comprising peat moss and useful for incorporating into products such as diapers, sanitary napkins, tampons and the like as well as certain industrial uses wherein the properties of such peat moss boards are particularly useful.
The use of peat moss, in combination with other fibrous materials, for absorbent products has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,515 issued to J-M Lalancette, et al. on Oct. 9, 1979; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,237 issued to Y. Levesque on Oct. 7, 1980; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,692, issued to Y. Levesque on Aug. 5, 1980.
Additionally, in a U.S. patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 377,532 filed on May 12, 1982 by Y. Levesque and commonly assigned herewith, it has been suggested that peat moss, in combination with mechanical wood pulp, be formed into a low density board, dried, and then compressed to form a thin, flexible, absorbent board which may be used directly in absorbent products.
These prior suggestions have introduced the use of peat moss as a substitute for the more conventionally employed absorbent materials thereby providing the art with a new source of material which is both economical and effective. In particular, the processing of peat moss into board form provides the manufacturer with this absorbent in a form that can be handled conveniently in processing equipment; a major consideration in the manufacture of the high volume, low cost products such as sanitary napkins, diapers and the like. In view of the relatively new concept of providing absorbent peat moss boards, it is expected that processes designed, in particular, to enhance the absorbency of the finished board are in an early state of development and that substantial improvement may be made in these processes to greatly increase the desirable properties of the finished boards. Accordingly, there is a need for improving the methods of manufacturing peat moss containing boards.